Nevis
'Nevis ', is a girl with powers formerly under the command of father, she showed a lack of empathy when using their powers to harm to others. History Nieves is one of the many children that " Father " has under his power , it has the ability to control the cold, also freeze things . She told him that when Culebra discovered his power, he did much damage to his mom died so this , that caused that Nieves had nightly nightmares about what happened . Season Nieves, first appeared in Chapter Night of fire, in this chapter she was a girl who could not control her power to freeze things, so Culebra, helped her control it and struck up a friendship . She told Culebra, that Father Angel remote control, to a house where they had more children with powers and because he had not seen before was to avenge one of the older children ( Culebra ) . After she tell him that to Culebra, this decides take her with him to the house , so it uses its power to make invisible to both, but she did not want and let go of snake , so it became visible to the guards and STAYING well in the house of the Father. At the end she's with dad in his office, and is shown as she helped Culebra to sleep so they could put a tracking chip, and so find the location of the house of Castillo. 3rd Season In the third season, she only appeared in the first chapter, in this, she was with father looking for the Castle to capture something that was avoided by premonitions of Blanca, where she saw Nieves, killed Sandra and Culebra with his power. After Father had faked his death to the castle, she returned with him, but after he killed her mother, Nieves came under the control of this now. Powers and Abilities Cryokinesis Nieves has the power of cryokinesis , which involves freezing the things to come in contact with them, this power encompasses everything that has to do with the cold or ice which includes both manipulation create this power as snow has demonstrated which can counteract the heat, so that two people could freeze together, while one of her heat generated through electrokinesis. Cryo-Mimicry Nieves, has demonstrated the skill or sub-power Cryokinesis , in which is the cryo-mimicry. With this power Nieves can transform your body, or at least a part of the solid structure of this skills hielo.Con Nieves, it seems that only you can freeze your skin, not your whole body.Apparently this power as many others have an emotional trigger, which is believed to fear, since snow did not want to hurt Jack, when you first use this power. Snow Handling Being a sub-power of Cryokinesis , snow has an affinity to manipulate and generate snow; This ability is part of the cryokinesis covering manipulate cold and ice in all its forms, but also is a limited form of atmokinesis.To use this power Nieves must project a snowflake to throw their hands in the air and the snow falls. Trivia *The three times Nieves uses all forms of power, she does with either snake attacking it or showing him his power. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters with Powers